The north star god
by traytea
Summary: A arcanine name Jet is the god of the north star but he does not know it yet with Tray the riolu and Pi the pikachu help he will become the god he to be
1. The meet up

**The arrest**

 **I do not own pokemon but I do own my charters**

The day start off horrible, I got rain on, and then I went to go get something to eat and the tree of berries I eat from has been pick clean and now I got arrested by this guild mon for trust passing, mon today is not my day. The arcanine came into the room "Good afternoon riolu" I cut him off "My name is Tray not riolu" He nods "Okay so I be taken down some of your characteristics ok" I nod "Brown fur and brown eyes, shirt with pokemon ball on it, and weapon of choice a sword" I spoke "be careful my father gave me that sword before…before he past" some of the pain came back from my dad death. He put it down "So why you was out there" "Well first can you tell me your name I pretty sure you don't want me to call you arcanine" He nods "My name is Jet" I got annoyed if he got a name why he didn't ask if I had one "Well Jet I was looking for food and you came up and arrest me and I sorry I was too damn close to your fucking border" he puff of out a small ball of smoke "Hey I'm your friend here watch your attitude" I growl "Well I got arrested by some damn guild member, got rain on, and I fucking hungry so sorry if I not all damn sunshine and fucking rainbows" He growl "Hey I can just throw your ass in jail and that will be that I'll trying to help" I ran my paw thought the fur n top of my head "Listen I just having a bad day I'm usually a nice guy" He sat back down in his chair "I got to remember to keep a cool head, how about this we get you something to eat and then we try to sort this stuff out" I nods "But you have to keep that sword here" I got up "Okay sure" we walk down some halls to what seem like a high school lunch room he order some food and hand me some sandwich and something to drink "I don't have any money on me" he smile "Don't worry it's okay I'll pay for us" he pick a table and we sat at it we ate for a while "So I can tell you is more clam, so mind telling me what was you doing" I sallow my food "Well I pick up a scent of food and was following it" he nods "So what with the sword' I sign "Well my dad was a samurai and he was the best of the best he said "Once I become a samurai master he will give me the sword and you won't just be given to you, you will have to earn it" and I earn it, I took years to get it and then he was betrayed by one of his students and was poisoned I tried to save him but the poison had kill him He said before he died "you have the sword it time for your own destiny and son please don't seek revenge promise me you won't seek revenge" I promise him and ever since then I made my mission to make him proud" he hand me a tissue cause I had tears in my eyes "Well I can tell you made your father really proud" I wipe my eyes "Thanks" he look at me "So how skilled are you with your sword" I smile "Well my father said "I was the best student he ever had" so I am really skilled I can even beat my father in a sword fight and my aura is at the same skill as my sword skill" he smile "How about this you come and join the guild you will be working with me and the job pays well" I thought for a second "I guess you have a partner" we both shock paws

A few years later

I woke up in my room on my bed I rub my eyes I walk over to my bathroom and found my fur brush and began to brush my fur making it neat, I brush my teeth with my toothbrush come to find out that I am a meat eater and I been eating berries what a waste of food so I got to get a strong toothbrush due to my canine teeth I look myself in the mirror a rather fit riolu I put on my shirt and grab my sheath and sword I put the sheath on my back and side my sword in it "Well dad I follow my own destiny and ended here I hope I made you proud" I walk to my room door and push the button hmm I wonder where is Jet I can find him better if I use my aura now where is his fiery aura ah got it I start walking to where he was a few mins later I found in the headmaster quest room, I came up to the headmaster and bow "Hello Mr. Tray how are you" The minetales was very kind and always treat pokemon with respect she sat her desk "I doing fine headmaster do west have a mission" she smile "Very well you see I need you to go on a search and rescue mission" I nod "Anymon we looking for pacifically" she wave her paw as a no "You see there was some sightings near the broken down city north of town that the humans left" I got worried "That town near the old railway a strong wind will collapse that town' she nods "Now you see the problem we got a set of pokemon ready to destroy that town but I sending you and Jet ahead of time to be correct I sending a two months in advance to collect them but with most conditions the pokemon would have move cause they see the unsafe conditions so I sending you to make sure the town is clear and if you see any pokemon if they want to bring them back here, Jet I picking you for the muscle and to keep everything under control Tray I sending you as the locator due to your aura senses you will find them a lot faster than we would send them to find the by regular scent, have each other back and I will see you two when yall return" we both said "Yes ma'am" she sat back in her desk "Also do not rush take yall time we don't want nomon getting hurt, yall have yall mission move out" "Yes ma'am" we bow and left "So Tray you think we going to find anymon" I went quite for a second "I don't think we will but we go a mission let's see this thought' He smile "Who know we might save some lives" I nod, We had gather some supplies and grab some more supplies just in case we come across anymon "Tray I think we ready to move out we got all the supplies we need and on top of that we got some more just in case" we put the supplies in a wagon and Jet will be pulling it I said I can to cause that was a part of my training but he said he got it, it barely weight anything. So we was outside of the guild base "So Jet we head north right" "Yep north to we reach the rail tracks and then we had west about two hours and then we should just being hitting the old town" today was nice and sunny a cool breezes would come through every few mins we kept walking and I ask him "How can you walk on all paws, it just strange to me" he laugh "That's right you walk on your back legs, well I just walk to be honest, nothing special but I seen you walk on all four paws before" I shake my head "When I run for long periods of time I would use both set of paws but once I done I stand on my back paws" he nods 'Well what does it feel like to be a riolu" my ear twitch "Well for me I am quick and very clever I try to think ahead of my opponent and try to make them fall for my trap and I sometimes run it without a plan, so what does it feel like to be arcanine" He show his fangs "Well I'm a power house not as quick as you but do some mean damage and I like you trick my opponent into lowering their guard and make for an easy kill and I more of a plan guy so we have an advance over the opponents" I nod "Make sense oh look the rail road" he smile "so west from here" I smile "perfect day for a day at the beach" He smiles "Yep it is I hate the cold" "Well that to be inspected you is an fire type" "Well do you like the cold" "No I it don't bother me but I do prefer the warm weather as well" I see a few flying types flying over my head "Hey Tray we make great timing to be honest it should took us a day but now we should hit there by night fall" "Cause we don't have anymon to slow us down" I got a torch and hold it to Jet and a small ember the torch caught on fire I hocked it to the wagon I grab a bone from my treats bag I start munching on the bone it was good "Hey do you want one" "Nope I'm good thank you" I countuied to eat on my bone he laugh "How you eat those things" I shrug my shoulders "I don't know but they are pretty awesome" we arrive at the entrance of the town he spoke "We should leave the cart here and carry some stuff we need so that the wagon won't get stuck somewhere' I nod "Good ideal make sure you locked it we don't want it to wonder off with somemon else" we grab the stuff we need and left the wagon I made sure to grab my bones "Okay Tray do is you pinking up anymon" I turn on my aura to scan mode to see if I picking up anymon "No not yet, wow this town look like a ghost town" "I bet the ghost would not live here" I laugh "That's a good one" I kept searching building and nothing Jet might be right ghost might not even live here after about twenty building later Jet spoke "So not a soul yet huh" I stretch "No they was here but they left but I might have a scent that might still be here" "Really can you tell where it at" "No I can't I just got to follow the tail it set but it seem the scent is all over the place so it hard to pinpoint where it went but I following the most recent scent" "Well take your time and focus we might be able to help out this pokemon, can you tell which pokemon it is" "No I can't I got to get close enough to tell what it is" he nods "How long the scent has been laid here you tracking" "Base how strong the scent is I'll say about two maybe three days ago" we kept looking for a while "I think I'm really close" we was looking around and then a few bugs types pass by "Was those the scent you was tracking" I sign "No it was another scent than that I guess we can' then my aura pick up the scent "Wait the scent is close" "Tray those was a bunch of bugs" I shake my head "No it like it right here" than I spot a cocoon I use my aura sense on it and it was it "There in that cocoon it was the scent I was tracking" "Hmm Tray I don't think they will give it over" "Why you say that" "cause look like that might be their meal" the cocoon move "Well I not going to let it be eaten" I jump from the edge and slid down the cliff I took out my sword a few of them shoot webs at me I slice them okay just stunned them don't want to hurt them once I was close enough I use my paw and gave their nose a swipe that should confuse them for a few mins I jump up and cut the webs that was holding up the cocoon I landed with the cocoon in my paws I was about to leave when I turn around and I got hit with a few webs I tried to pull them off but the webs was very strong they was about to attack when I was able to break free and use aura blast to knock them over then a fire wall cut off the bugs type from me I turn around and Jet was there "Next time a lest wait for an ideal instead of rushing in" I roll my eyes "Well if I didn't move it will be bug chew now" 'Not really you see it was hanging from that lights post they was saving it for later it could of took two mins to come up with a plan" "Yea we save it didn't we" he puff out a small ball of ash "Let's move before the bugs find a way thought" I tear a small hole in the cocoon so the pokemon can breathe we walk a few miles away from the bugs "I don't think we was follow" "Are you sure this was the only scent you was picking up" I nods "It seem this was the only scent that I pick up that was still here every other pokemon left instead of those bug pokemon' 'Well I going to get camp set up you can open that thing" it start moving I went to it okay Tray be careful don't want to stab it I carefully cut the cocoon to make sure I didn't harm it once I open it and a pikachu pop out "Please don't eat me please let me go" the pikachu seem feminine it had a lot of fur on top of it head it was wearing shirt and pants I couldn't tell what type of eyes it had cause they was shut, he had a pair of earrings in his ears "Easy nomon going to eat you, you are safe" he open his eyes and he had yellow emeralds eyes "You promise" his voice sounded so sweet to my ears "Yes you are safe" I help him to his feet "Are you okay miss" he sign "I'm a boy and yes I'm good" I was a little shock "You a boy" he nods "Want me to prove it I can show you my sheath and balls" I blush a little I kind of want him to see if he was actually a boy "There no need I believe you, so what you doing way out here" "Well I came here to find some food and then I was jump by some bug pokemon' a shiver went down his spine 'I was able to take out a few but they overpower me and well you find me and save me" he hug me and his fur was so warm "You welcome but what is your name" he stop hugging me "My name is Pi and what is the name of my hero" "Well my name is Tray" "Thankyou Tray" Jet came over "Tray you know you not the only one who save the pikachu I save it to" I roll my eyes "Well first his name is Pi and Pi this is Jet he help me rescue you" Pi smile at him 'Thanks for saving me as well" I wonder why he didn't hug Jet "Tray do you have something to eat I'm really hungry" I smile softly "Sure Pi we got something to eat wait right here" I hand him some berries "Don't worry it just a snack, dinner will be ready in a few" he smile as he ate the berries I saw his tongue lick his lips and his paw to lick off the remanding berry juice I turn around to hear my name being called I walk over to Jet "Yea what is it Jet" he smile "You like Pi don't you" I was shock "No I just meet him and I hardly know him" "Tray you just spent the last few mins watching him eat" I roll my eyes "I was eating my bones okay" he laugh "Sure Tray I don't got worry about him since you will be keeping a watchful eye on him" I was starting to get mad "Do you want to watch him cause at this point I really don't care" 'Easy Tray why are you getting all work up for" I growl "I hate your damn guts" "Well go tell your crush dinner is ready we having soup" "Jet you really pushing my buttons" he punch my arm "I just messing with you now go tell your crush dinner is ready" I growl and walk away "Hey Pi dinner ready we having soup" he smile at me "Yay sounds good" we walk over Jet, I fix Pi a bowl of soup and hand it to him Jet was about to say something I shoot him a glare to shut up and he just laugh Pi sat by me as we ate dinner Jet spoke softly "So Tray was you able to tell it was Pi in the cocoon" I frown "No it was like the cocoon was blocking my aura and even when I was carrying him I still couldn't tell what he was" he winkle his nose "So it was blocking your aura how you could tell it was not an bug pokemon" "Well when it comes down to it I can tell what type of pokemon where is it and even track it down and if it a pokemon or not an aura have a certain feel to it like your Jet yours is more fiery and Pi own got this type of buzz to it but it also can tell what type of personality to it, once again Jet yours is more strong and a leader while Pi is more kind and friendly" Jet nods "So you what is your aura is like" "I can't tell it you could never find out what is your aura is, if you want to find out your aura you will have to have to ask another aura user to find out what it is" Jet nods again "So you was picking up his aura well some of his aura' "When we first got here I was tracking his aura down when he was in the cocoon it was blocking my aura locator, usually that trick would work but if you studied aura like I did you will might see thought the trick" Pi Ask "So could you track thought the cocoon" "Well yes if I was using my power at good start and if I knew you was in a cocoon then yea easily but I been using it all night my power was aura was weaken" I countuied to eat my soup it seem they didn't have any more questions I ate the rest of my soup and then I start chewing on a bone. Jet had set up two tents "Jet what about Pi I sure we go another tent in there" He smirk "Well since we moving in the morning to countuied searching the town I thought it will be less of a hassle if I put up two tents and I thought you wouldn't mind if Pi slept with you' He walk into his tent "Don't forget to put the fire out have a good night Tray see you in the morning" he closed his tent I going to kill him in his sleep, I too drain to put up cause I was using my aura all night. Well I guess Pi is sleeping with me I walk over to Pi and he is laying on his back I tap his paw "Hey sleepy head go ahead and go in that tent and sleep in there" "Where are you going to sleep" I sign "Jet only set up two tents and well you be sleeping with me" he turn his head to blush but I still caught it "Oh okay" he got up and walk into the tent. I walk into my tent Jet pop his head out of his tent "Don't stay up too late we still getting up in the morning" I growl "Don't burn down your tent or you be left out in the cold" he laugh and close his tent I hate his guts, Pi pop his head out "Tray you coming' Jet laugh "You better go Tray your boyfriend is calling you to bed" I use my aura sense and found where his body was and gave him a punch he just laugh harder. I'm too tired to deal with his shit I going to bed I walk into my tent and Pi was standing to me with back turn, it seem he just took off his close and he have one sexy body. Wait what am I saying come on Tray get your head out of the gutter I close up my tent and took my sword off my back and laid it down than I took of my shirt and put it down I laid down and grab some cover I feel a paw touch me I turn my head to find Pi touching my chest "Hey Tray thanks again for saving me" I smile "Sure it part of my job" yep he a male alright he move the cover off me and sat on my legs "Is there any way I could thank you" He laid on my chest and pull the cover over us "A simple thankyou would do' he smile "Are you sure" I nods "Yes" no, Pi lick my check "Well thank you" my heart was pounding he sat up "Do you mind if we cuddle" "No I don't mind" he laid on his side I flip onto my side and wrap my arm around him he push his body against mine wow his ass is soft "You okay Tray" I breath "Yea I'm good" he turn to me "Good cause I wanted to do his all night" he kiss me I was in shock for a few seconds then I kiss him back the kiss last for a long time I even deepened by pushing my tongue in his maw I can taste the berries he had before I rub his cheeks and a small buzz, buzz my paw the kiss was so sweet and good I pull apart for some air he smirk "Mmm Tray that's was hot" I smile "Yea it was" "Now Tray be honest was you watching lick my paws" I nod "I wanted to know what it felt like" his smile grew "Well it feel like this" he start licking my lips I let my tongue out and let our tongue touch which it turn into another kiss I roll on top of him letting my paws explore his body small buzz of power tickle my paws I stop again "Is we going to fast" he smile "You is the one who dominating me we go as far as you want it to go" I nod "You don't mind if we don't go all the way" "Well no I got my hero tongue in my mouth I'm good" I lick his cheek and a small buzz hit my tongue he moans and it sounded so cute "Tray that felt really good" I lick his cheek once more and another moan pass his maw "Mmm Tray" I better stop before things get out of hand I kiss him again and he pull me down to deepened the kiss my heart was pounding I can't believe this male is driving me this wild I stop kissing him and start licking and sucking on his neck "Mmm Tray if you keep going at this rate it won't be long before you are in me" I force myself to stop "You right sorry I know it seem like I'm is teasing you but in due time let's just say you be moaning a lot more" I lick his cheek "Night sexy" "Night my knight in shining amur" I was about to get off me and he stop me "Stay on top of me I like your weight on me" I nod and I lick and whisper in his ear "You look so cute when you blush" and we slowly fall sleep 

**Part two coming soon please comment and tell me what you think**


	2. the umbreon

**I don't own pokemon but I own my charters**

 **The meet up**

I woke up to Pi grabbing his clothes "Pi was is wrong why you not dress" He took out his earrings and laid them on the pillow "Morning Tray, Well I need a bath and there a lake near here I can take a bath….will you join me" I rub my eye "Why if you know where it at and camp you should be good" he crawl on me "What if those bugs come back and it not safe for me to use my attacks when my fur is wet cause I going to hurt myself" I sat up "I guess" he smile softly "Yay all you got to do is' he whisper in my ear 'sit there watch me bath" I yawn "Well if you want to you got to get off me" he got off me and grab his clothes I put on my shirt and grab my sword and sheath and I place my sword on my back "K Pi let's go" we walk outside of our tent and Jet's tent was still close much still be asleep I not going to wake him, all he going to do is get on my nerves I grab my bag of bones and follow Pi. We walk for a few mins and then we hit a really big lake it look like it cut the town in half Pi gave his clothes to hold while he bath I found a patch of grass and put Pi's clothes there I reach into my bag and pull me out a bone I start crewing on it I watch as Pi's paw bath himself they move all over his body, his paws move slowly I watch as his paws went south and start cleaning his sheath I almost drop my bone, if he putting on a show for me I'm sure enjoying it he turn around and start washing his butt and his tail and every few strokes he rub his tail hole I am so enjoying this then he disappear under the water aww why he stop I was enjoying the show "Hey Tray" I almost jump out of my fur "Mew damn-it Jet you scare me half way to death' he smirk "Why watching Pi bath closely huh" I blush and turn my head "No I was half way asleep when you call my name" he roll his eyes "Sure Tray then why you blushing" I growl "You track me down just to mess with me or is there a reason why you is here" He laugh "Again why you getting so work up, you don't want anymon to see Pi bath" I look at him "Okay so just to mess with me well since you here I can go get some breakfast" He shook his head "I already got breakfast going just hold on for a few more mins" [ nod "So what we having" "I'll let that be a suspire" I look for Pi he been under water for a while now as soon as to start to worry Pi pop out if the water, wow he got some curves on him "Well Tray enjoy the show breakfast is almost ready" I growl and shot an aura sphere at him he doge it and went away laughing. What a pain in my side I look for Pi and he was to my left dripping wet, wow he have some curves you could mistake him for a female "Want to join me the water perfect" I follow some water drops as they run down his body "Nope I'm good you go enjoy yourself I'm fine" he use hiss puppy eyes on me, he put his ears back and look at me with those big emeralds eyes wow he look so cute he could win a beauty contest with that one look no he will win with that on look "Please I really would like it if you join me" I sigh "Okay…okay but cut please stop looking at me like that" he smile big cause he won "Let me undress you" I took off my sword and let him undress me. Once he had got the shirt off and over my head, he sat in my lap "There is my sweet alpha muscles" he rub his head against my chest and stomach" I purr a little he smile "Come on alpha you said you will do it" I nod and got up and follow him into the water, the water was cool and greeting, the water was deep enough to cover my lower stomach Pi ask me to sit which I did. He blush it seem he wanted to ask me something "Pi if you want to ask me something just ask it the worse I can say is no" He nod and his blush grew "Well alpha can I bath you" my cheeks grew red "Your alpha allowed this' he smile again "Please turn around" and began to rub my back mmm his paws are so gentle I am so going to mate with him sooner later. he even wash my tail it tickles I laugh a little "Alpha please turn around" I did as he ask he very soft paws move to my chest and stomach feeling my muscles I chuckle "Enjoying yourself beta" he blush again and nods than he start washing my legs wow. Wow I feel him using his claws and at the same time I don't feel nothing he start washing my inner thighs but instead of his claws he just rubbing them than he start move closer to my dog-hood I can't take this teasing 'Pi if you want to touch it I won't stop you' his blush darken he slowly start rubbing my sheath I moan "keep going Pi" he push me softly closer to the shore he push my legs apart and start licking my sheath "wow your tongue feels so good" my dick came thought it sheath and Pi kept licking "Pi go ahead and start sucking" and like command he start sucking. oh wow his maw fells so good. "That's it Pi keep going" he start playing with my balls I moan and he start sucking faster "Pi your mouth feel so good on my cock" I start to hump his mouth and he didn't seem to mind he is so skilled with his maw "Pi I'm really close" he start sucking faster his maw is feel really good I bet his ass is haven "Pi get ready for your reward" I felt a moan on my dick to tell me he was ready I cum right in his tight little maw it was about 4 ropes of cum and a few drops and he drink it all, once he thought no more was coming out he lick and suck my dick clean. "Wow Pi that felt so good" he open his maw so I can see his cum stain mouth "I glad you like it" "One question tho…have you done this before cause you was really skill and it felt amazing" He shook his head "I'm a virgin…well about not to be" he turn around and show me his ass "Come on alpha and dominate your bitch" he sway his hips. I got behind him "are you sure" he nods "Please alpha dominate your beta please" I nod "Ok my sweet beta I going to pound your ass and fill it with my hot warm seed" He purr really loud "Please alpha do it" I angle my dick to his tail hole and push my dick in, he moan as it went in "Mmm what a fit barely enough room to move" I start moving and his moans is like music to my ears. I start pounding harder and his moans sound really girly "Ha-ha wow really sound like I pounding a bitch, huh bitch boy" he start panting "Yes alpha pound me harder I'm your bitch" I flip him over "I want to see the pleasure in your face as I pound your tight tail hole" he tried to hide his face with his paws "I said "I want to see your face" I took his paws and pin them down, his face was full with pleasure and some of my cum on his lips "There we go" I start fucking him harder "Alpha I about to cum" I smirk "Go ahead nomon stopping him" I hit his G-spot and he moan really loud and cum on his self "Hey Pi want to hear something funny" he panting "what Tray" I lick his ear "I didn't cum yet so get ready to be fuck again" Pi moan as I start moving "Tray I want all of you cum fill me with every drop you have" I smile and start fucking him hard making ripples in the water, I made sure to abuse his G-spot by repeatedly ram it with my dick "Oh Tray yes keep going" wow he sound girlly I bet it sound like I fucking a bitch in heat. I grab onto his hips so I can gain speed his head roll back in pleasure "Moan my name Pi moan, my name bitch" he did as he was told "Oh Tray, Yes Tray, Mmm Tray" I chuckle like a musical to my ears, I keep going faster and harder, I make sure he walk funny after this after all he beg for this I keep fucking hard and fast, mmm he so tight he getting close again he start to tighten up on me "Pi where do you want my cum" "Oh Tray fill me " "Get ready for my knot" "Oh alpha give your knot" I slow down a little and start giving Pi powerful thrusts my knot almost in I push real hard and with a pop my knot when into his ass "Pi I about to cum' "Please alpha fill me with your hot cum" I came hard and I hear Pi cum as well "Oh Pi" "Mmm Tray"/ I cum so much I pretty sure Pi's stomach grew and Pi was cover in his own cum A few moments later I came down from my sexual high and so did Pi "Oh Tray we got to do it again" I smile "I agree, let's get clean up and go eat" Pi laugh "Well first we have to get untied" "Oh well Pi take a big breath" he did I pull hard and with a wet pop I was free I guess the cum help out there Pi hole was leaking with cum after a long was we was done We arrive back at camp and Jet was gone there was bowls of food and a note

Dear Tray and Pi

I found a scent and I think it another pokemon, I didn't get you two cause the scent was close and Pi was not done with his bath so this shouldn't take long but if it does take long Tray go ahead and take Pi and go see if you can find any more pokemon when night fall report back to camp if I not there go ahead and get something to eat don't worry about me I got some food and some more for the pokemon I tracking down I be back soon Tray protect Pi and stay safe see you soon Jet out

P.S. Don't be fooling around ok last thing I want to see is yall two matting Ha-Ha

I growl at the last part "What wrong Tray" I sign "Oh nothing but eat up we got to go searching for other pokemon" he wine "Do we have to my ass is pretty sore" I smile "I guess not I just tell Jet "We search and no luck" but go ahead and eat you might need you strength for tonight beta" he smile "Okay alpha" we ate our food and it was quite good even tho Jet is a pain in my ass he sure know how to cook. I clean our bowls and put them up, the day is going smoothly I had some fun with Pi and Jet left for a few mins and I was able to meditate for a while some days life does get hard but some days life is its own reward. I heard a small boom and turn to find Pi not where he was before I start meditating but his aura is close by and I not picking up any other pokemon so I went back to meditating and after a few mins flash of the future and Jet well what seem like Jet he had wings and then blank I open my eyes, was that a vision I wish I got more from the flash then I heard a little bigger boom and yet I not picking up any other mon instead of Pi I sigh well might as well see what that sexy pikachu is up to I follow his aura and I came to see the ground blacken by something and Pi standing there in a fighting stance gathering power in his cheeks instead of it shooting out in a charge he touch his cheeks and lighting was following his paw it was something amazing to see I never seen it done before but he look like he have it down pack, he took one step back and clap his paw tighter and the lighting start to cover his paws, I heard of this it like a power up to hit their targets with lighting but once he got back into a fighting stance and tried to attack an old building, the lighting collapsed and make Pi flew back and hit the wall. Well that's will explain the burn marks on the ground and the booms I heard He got up and punch the ground "Why can't I get that down I doing it but every time I go to attack it blew up in my face" His aura was full of rage and a bit sadness wow he really want to learn that move only a few raichu is able to complete use that type of offence it use up a lot of power but if Pi able to keep using the lighting paw and able to hold it multiple times he must of learn how to use the power from the earth which again not many of his evolutions is able to do. Pi tried again and it blew up in his face again his angry is start to get the best of him even his stance is sloppy I need to help him cause the power might work but then he will think he need to be mad to do this power up "Hello Pi" he lost focus and it blew up in his face again and he hit the wall again this time he punch the wall "I really going to fucking burn down this whole fucking town" wow he is piss "Hi I seen what move you trying to master and…." He cut me off "And you don't think I can do it, the move is to far advance for me" His aura was consume by anger "Clam down Pi you know when controlling lighting you will have to lead it and if your emotions get in the way it almost impossible to use your power at all" he sign "Sorry I been trying to get this move down and I couldn't" his aura has start to go back to its main state "Listen Pi I going to help you master it was what I was going to say" he look at me "How" "Well first we need to work on your from cause once you have your paws charge you be too tight for the move to work you need to be relax and comfy with the stance you using" He laugh "Well I thought you like me being tight" I laugh well he back to his old self that's good "But all jokes aside come on I going to help you master this move, Now get into your fighting stance" He did and so did I "Now this will be after you added the power to your paws" which he already did wow "Now take both of your paws and move them to your center of your chest" He did as he was told "Good now fall into your fight stance' he did "Amazing job now and now remember to lead the lighting lead it into the attacks, for the most powerful lighting you emotions will have to be neutral with anger the attack become weaker" the power I was picking up from Pi was amazing he open his eyes and punch a giant hole in the wall he turn to me and said "How you know how to use lighting" "Well aura is the same way but we control it but umm I can lead it as well" I cover my paw in aura and punch the wall and I turn the building to dust he sat down "Wow my alpha is crazy strong" I smile "Well my beta is strong as well" I pick up on a dark aura I turn around and a umbreon was standing a few blocks down I was about to say something when it start running at me "Pi go back to camp and please hurry" he nod and went back to camp I don't want to kill it I should knock it out and maybe tried it down. It reach me and start circling me "Why you here you should have not raided this camp" oh this umbreon is a female "I not raiding this camp this is my camp" she cough like it was a joke "Yea sure now take that bitch and leave" I growl I am really start to get angry, she could tell I was getting angry "Leave now and take that sorry excuse of a bitch with you" I going to break this damn umbreon back I made an aura staff "I say this once "Move or suffer" she laugh "I like to see you try" she jump on my back she tried to go for my neck I grab her maw and slam her head on the ground and I kick her to make some space she jump to her feet and shoot shadow blasts at me I doge them and shot an aura blast at her she ran at me shoot and orb point black range at my stomach I made and aura shield to take the damage of the orb I jump back use close combat but she was able to block them I step to my left and blasted an aura sphere right at her and she few a few feet but it seem to do little damage she lucky that was not a full power sphere or she will be dead right now. Then a copy appeared from her both of them ran at me okay time to get real I cover my paws with aura I hit the first one and it turn to smoke fuck that was the copy I feel a shadow claw hit me it push me back a few feet I shock off the hit, she charge at me and I waited to she was close enough and I use close combat hitting her with a flurry of punches and kick then I power up and hit her with an aura blats at half power and she flew back and hit the wall Pi had hit before I want to go see if she was ok but it might be a trap so I stayed in my fighting stance after a few seconds jump onto her paws good it was a trap probably waited till I start checking her wounds and go for my neck she charge me again I hit her another fake then I turn and nearly doge another shadow sphere I made a staff and smack her face with it and once she was in the air I hit her across the back but she landed on her paws and back up I landed on my paws and start panting damn this bitch won't stay down she was about to come in for another attack when a fire wall cut her off Jet was standing behind me and I can tell he was mad "Tray what the fuck did you read the note I left you' I nod better explain what happen "First I did and funny joke, second I was helping Pi train and then I pick up on a dark aura and I turn around and a crazy bitch was standing behind me saying me and Pi was raiders and we should leave then she start calling Pi a bitch and stuff so I said move on which she didn't and attack me" he sign angrily "Where's Pi" "I send back to camp when she showed up" he nods "Well that umbreon is the pokemon I found her name is Angel" I laugh "That a fucking lie if I ever heard one, how your name is Angel and you go around attacking other pokemon" he didn't say anything "Are you she, she a she cause it hit like a dude" Jet smirk "Oh I'm surer she a female" "Well how we going to get thought this wall of fire" "easy like this" he start walking thought and the fire seem to be die down she was still in her fighting stance ready to take my head off Jet spoke "We all allies here so get along, Tray cheek her wounds make sure nothing is life threating" I laugh "Don't worry I didn't use my sword cause if I did she be in bites size pieces" he nods "Still check her wounds to be on the safe side that's an order" I nod I walk over to her and I look over her, no bleeding from what I see but I have to make sure she don't have any cuts on her body I put my paw on her body and she jump back "What you doing" "Trying to see if you need medical aid dumb ass you heard him say check your wounds" she growl "Don't try anything funny or I will bite off your nuts and watch you bleed to death" I growl "Listen here bitch one you is not my type you always want to fight me for dominance it might be for somemon else but not for me secondly I'm a combat medic so even if I have to touch you lady parts if you have any it will only be for a few seconds so stay still and stop bitching so we can get this over with" I touch her body no blood and spread her fur no cuts that's good I touch her head no soft spots so no brain damage that's really good considering I slam her head on the ground "Will you hurry up or you enjoying yourself" I growl "Shut the fuck up I'm working if you want to die then be my guest if not let me do this exam okay, lift your tail" she gave me a look "I already dating somemon and I'm not a cheater and I almost done" she sign and lift her tail "I promise do anything you have no business I'll rip out your throat in your sleep" "Stop bitching okay" I touch her lips and tail hole no bleeding that's good a heathy pussy well she know how to take care of herself "Okay I'm done you can put your tail down" she turn around and look at me "You better needed to look and touch my pussy" I sign "One I did to make sure you is not bleeding from there and two you are a virgin and three heat will start in two mouths" she seem shock "How did you know just by looking" "Like I said I'm a combat medic okay" I walk back to camp and Pi was showing Jet his new power Angel went over to Jet and ask him something he nods I walk over to Pi and give him a soft kiss I guess he change his clothes cause now he wearing some black tight shorts and he wearing a black shirt that is open heart shape around his stomach and black. "Wow Pi you is too sexy' I nip his ear 'If nomon was here I rip off you your clothes and fuck you till you black out from the pleasure" he quietly moan to my comment than Angell came over "So this is who you dating another male no wonder why I not your type you are a faggot" I stand in front of Pi "If your name is Angel you got one dirty maw on you" she roll her eyes Pi tap my tail "Is there something wrong with the way I dress" "No cutie she just a bitch" she smile "Aain't hard to find out who on top in yall relationship huh Pi" I growl "Take another step near him and I make sure to break your back" she step back "Don't worry I want hurt him…munch" Jet came over "But of yall chill we going to spend the next two in a half mouths together so get along" he walk away she was about to leave then I spoke "By the way I not gay it just me and Pi love each other and you won't be my type anyway cause you to fill of yourself and' I smirk 'I just left the note we got this morning we going to be staying for three mouths and you know your heat start in two and Jet is a big arcanine so you will be easy "chuckle" to control so once your heat start let's just say you might want to have eyes in the back of your head cause he will and let's be honest we know he will becoming for your virgin pussy" I laugh as I walk away and Pi following she hiss at me "Fuck you" I stop "Hopefully Jet won't be saying that you know "I going to fuck you now" I walk away Pi laugh "Alpha you put her in her place" I turn around and she walking around with her tail tuck between her legs I smile "Yes I did, come on let's get something to eat sexy ass" I gave his ass a slap

 **Chapter three coming soon please comment down below**


	3. The tree of bitterness

**I do not own pokemon but I do own my charters**

 **The tree of bitterness**

A few weeks later

Time seem to skate by Pi and I went out searching for other pokemon and nothing yet and me and his relationship is getting stronger and Angel seem to be less hostile she not picking fights with me or Pi to be honest it seem she became a friend but I still keep an eye on her cause one thing confuse me tho why when I was using my aura tracking why I didn't pick up on her aura which is strange cause my aura tracking is really good I say one of the best but still if I was able to track Pi so why I couldn't sense her, I guess she could of just gotten her by wondering into town but that means she would have to be here the morning Pi took his bath cause I was not tracking anymon but also she had to be here after we set up camp cause that when I was not tracking as well, and if she left for a few days then why her aura was not here like Pi was. Aura usually doesn't leave a trail but my tracking is that good to where I can track somemon even if the aura was there a few days before. I guess Pi see that I was deep in thought "Tray is you picking up another pokemon" I shake my head no "Just thinking about some things" "Care to share" I smile "I will later and I might even tell Jet as well but not right now till I get all the facts or some strong proof of what will be told" He look worried "Tray is it something bad what you want to talk about" "I don't know but don't worry it probably something small and I over thinking it" he smile "Ok" well I hope it nothing I will keep an eye on her till I feel I can trust her I know it a bad thing not to trust your allies but still. But maybe Jet knows what he doing or something less worry some. Pi found a tree with berries but the tree seem to be untouched I got to see if they are poison Pi was I about to eat one but I slap it out of his paw "Hey why you did that" I look at him "Pi think they might be poison why you think nomon touch it let" he pick up the fruit and bite "Because electrics types is the only one who can eat this fruit due to the fact that if full with positive atoms that we use in our attacks but to a nonelectric type it could be poison if enough is consume" I smile "Well I don't know everything now but it seem the fruit was poison at the time, so a nonelectric type can eat these" he nod "About up to four before they come dangerous to your health" he hand me one "Come on Tray it just one" I bite into it and it was so bitter probably the most bitterest thing I ever tasted, it was like biting into a grapefruit peel and all, I spit it out "Urge what on Mews green earth was that, that was horrible that was so bad it feel like I bite into a lemon peel" Pi laugh really hard he felt to the floor "You knew it would be to bitter for me didn't you" Pi laugh harder "You son of a bitch I going to get it you for this" "It will be worth it" he said while laughing I waited for him to stop laughing but every time he slow down he laugh all over again "You should of seen your face when you bite into it' *laughing* 'priceless, just pure shock" about five mins later he was done with a few giggles here and there "Well I glad you is done how about you bag them so you can have a snack for later on" "Okay alpha" he start picking the bitter fruit of death and start putting into the bag he even climb the tree to get the ones at the top. I waited a few mins and he had a huge bag of fruit, we start walking back to camp he grab tap my paw "I'm sorry alpha but it was so funny" I smile "It's okay I forgive you but I am going to get my payback one way or another" he put his ears back "You not going to fight me are you" I shake my head "Don't worry I won't hurt you but I will get you back" "What are you going to do please tell me" I turn around and smirk at him "Nope it going to be a suspire" I couldn't think of anything at the moment but he doesn't know that but he will pay for that prank. After a short walk me and Pi arrive at camp Jet and Angel was nowhere to be seen I wonder where those two went off to I can find where they went using my aura scent and I laugh a little Pi grab my paw "Well since the other two is not here why don't we have some fun" he kiss my cheek "No silly Jet and Angel is in Jet's tent" he look over to Jet's tent "oh' *smirk* 'Can you tell what they doing" I shake my head "NO but they auras are really close" He smile "Should we pop in on them" I laugh "No that will be rude" he walk in front of me and back on me "Well since they have fun how about we have some fun ourselves" I shake my head "No…that's you get for that prank no fun for you" he wine "Please alpha I kind of hot under the collar" I smile got you "No, no love making from your alpha" "Aww alpha' *wine* 'you being unfair it was just a joke" I look in his eyes "No mean no, now let's put that fruit on ice we don't wanting you to get sick" "Okay alpha" he walk with his tail down I might give him what he want but later he need to learn a lesson I yell "Jet we back" a few seconds I got a response "Okay" ha sounds like he out of breath I turn to Pi and he walking to the tent and he have some of those berries in his paws mmm what a sexy body Pi have no wonder why he like sex so much cause with a body like that he probably love sex. I turn around to see Jet coming out of his tent and it seem his fur is full of sweat "Hey Jet how are things going" he smile "Going real good hey where's Pi" I point to my tent "He in there and he found tree of berries for him its really good for him but they are bitter as all hell so he might try to trick you" he nods "Wait he got you" I smile "Yep he's very clever so yea watch out" he nods, mon I can smell Angel sent on him. It like I can mistake the two of them I bet she reek of this guy, I smirk "Mind telling Angel cause I pretty sure she don't want to be seen like that" he laugh "It's that bad huh" "Yep" "Well I guess I lost track of time" I nod "We moving the camp tomorrow right" "Well actually we heading back to the guild it seem we been pull from this mission and put on a new one" I scratch the back of my ear "Do we know what the mission about" "No we don't it seem the headmaster didn't want to be send by mail" I didn't want to bring up the Angel thing cause I was probably over thinking things he nudge me "Got Pi on your mind huh" I joke back "Got Angel on your mind huh" we both start laughing really hard once we caught our breath "What about the bug pokemon, what we going to do about them" "Well most likely they will move" I nod Angel pop her head out tent but see I was talking to Jet and went back in. it was close night fall I grab some fire wood and sat it down Jet blew some fire and the camp fire was lit I went to the small cart and grab my bones aww mon I running low on my bones I knew I should of brought some more "Hey Tray was wrong" I sign "Running low on my bones" he smile "I knew you would run low sooner or later so I been save some bones and they are in the brown bag over there" I smile "Thanks mon you the best" he smile "Well get some rest we move in the morning' "Hey question do we have to move in the morning how about the afternoon to be honest I going to pay back Pi for the joke and he going to be sore in the morning" he chuckle "Than the afternoon then but Tray we have to leave by then so don't leave him too sore okay" "okay but if he too sore he will ride in the wagon" so I guess Angel felt she was finally ready to come out of the tent but if she start junk I will mess with her back. "Hey Tray how you" wow she can talk without me wanting to slice her throat "Hello Angel I'm doing fine just enjoying the campfire" she smile "Tray your Pi stop by my tent and gave me this I was wondering if it any good" I sigh "I going to get that Pi, listen that fruit is fine for him and it safe to eat but it is super bitter" I can see Pi watching from the tent, I guess she took that as a test of her will or something "Probably too bitter for you but I can handle this" I shake my head "I trying to warn you now that thing is going to be the worst thing you ever put in your maw" she was not having it "Watch this easy" "Jet I tried to warn her" he smile "that you did" she bite it, she seem she was about to throw up, cry, and yell in pain all at once "What the fuck that was like I just shove an entire bowl of lemons in my maw and chew them" I was laugh really hard and I could see Pi laughing from the tent and Jet was laughing as well slamming his paw on the ground she waited to I stop laughing "Well you did try to warn me" then she start laughing "What I look like" I took a breath in "You look like, you just walk in on your parents matting and how bad it was it seem like you want to never see again" "Oh Mew" we laugh for what seem like hours only stopping for air once we clam down instead of Pi who was still laughing off and on "Don't worry I will get Pi for you okay" she nod "It a deal" Pi came from the tent and sat on my lap Angel smile "You got me good little Pi" he got spook "Are you going to get me back" she smile "Just know what ever happen to you, you have it coming" I nod "So you will get me back" she shook her head "No I won't and that not a trick or something I'm good" I can feel he feel uneasy time to strike I whisper in his ear "She is messing with you she said "She wait until you got your guard down and then she will strike' I can feel he getting really nervous 'and you want to know the scary part is I don't know what she got planed" he now on edge ha, Jet smile "Tray I think I going to get some water want to join me" Pi grip my arm "Please don't who know what she will do to me if both of you leave" Jet wink at me "I'm good Jet maybe next time" "We should be good till morning" A few mins later dinner was ready to my suspire Angel cook and it smell really good she made a pie with veggies and meat. "Hey Tray Jet told me "You like bones" so here some from dinner they really good when they hot" I smile "Thanks so that mean you eat them to right" she nod all night we made small talk like our last few missions and some funny stories as well. Jet seeing that it was getting late said time to head in I nod and put my bones in my bag and put them on ice once I close the top down Pi grab my paw "Tray I'm sleepy so can we go to bed" I nod he lead me back to the tent he took off his clothes and laid down with in mins he was fast asleep "that didn't take long now it time for me to have some fun' I found that he sleep pretty hard so I can move around but if I move him too much he will wake up so I got to be careful. I took off my sword from my back and my shirt and put them near the door of the tent I light a small light thank goodness this tent is huge you could fit an small army in here I grab some rope and tie Pi front paws together and then I did the same think with his back paws then I grab the last rope and tie to the top of Pi's tail and tied to his body so his tail would stay up okay time to wake him "Pi wake up" I shake his arm a few times "Pi wake up" He groan "Don't tell me is morning already" he try to move his body but his body was staying still he start to panic "Tray help I can't move" I smile "Shhh now I know I tied you up" he put his ear back "Why" "Cause this is payback" he look worried "But you said "I can't have any fun with you and that was my payback" I nod "Yes and no that was part one now for part two" I grab him and turn his ass to me "Well this is going to hurt" he move a little I made it to where he can breathe but strong to where he can't move "Wait Tray you said you won't hurt me" I bend over his body and nip his ear "Don't worry it only hurt a little but remember you said "Let's have some fun of our own" so we going to have some fun and it going to be fun for you to…after while" I sit back behind him and gave him a few swipes on his ass with my paw "Ouch that hurts" I smile "I know it called a spanking but it won't last long and based off how much of boner you have you is enjoying this" he growl "I don't have a boner" I flip him over and his dick was fully erect "See your body is on fire being dominated by your alpha" he hiss "am not" I lick his dick and he moan really loud "See your body is saying keep going" I start licking around his dick and his moan became really loud "T…Tray wait w…what if they hear me and come in here to see what is wrong with me" I stop licking "Moan as loud as you want cause base off my aura they doing the same thing" I start licking again his moans pick up "See I know you loving this, your submissive body begging me to handle you how I see fit" I lick his dick and I play with his balls "Oh fuck" he cum hard and he panting I lick up his cum "Wow you came quickly want to admit something" he wines "Master please alpha please use me as your sex toy use me and fuck me hard" I smile "Good boy now I going to spank you again" he moan "Master spank me spank me hard" wow he really going crazy with lust "Okay my sex slave" I flip him over and start spanking him "Harder" I smile and start spanking hard his moans was so loud "That's it moan for your alpha" I kept spanking him till his butt start to turn red. I flip him over and turn to my dick "Open your maw" he only open his maw a little I growl and smack his ass hard "I said "Open your maw" he open his maw as wide as it could go "Good pet" I put my dick in his maw he moan something "Oh you wondering how you going to suck me while your paws are tied" a moan was heard "I going to fuck your sweet maw" he seem shock "Don't worry you get to it" I grab his head and start pumping in to his maw "Don't bite now" I start to speed up and I can feel him moaning around my dick "You like it don't you, you like me fucking your virgin maw don't you" he moan again I gave his ass a slap "That's a good sex pet" I grab his head and start fucking hard I can feel the back of his throat I hear him gag a few times but I keep pumping "Wow your maw is tight almost as tight as your ass and by the way I be filling your tight ass as well" I kept pumping into his sweet maw "Get ready cause I going to cum soon" I grab his ears and start fucking his maw really hard "You ready for my cum cause ready or not here it come" I push hard and force my knot into his mouth my dick hit the back of his throat and I cum right down his throat I pull out and let some cum hit his face I smile "You look good cover in my cum" he pant "Thank you master I glad my maw can please you" ha-ha I guess he really like being use as a sex toy I turn him around "Now you can moan all you want" I took my dick angle near his tail hole 'You like being use like a sex toy" "Yes master fuck me please" "Ok first time I hold back cause you was a virgin but now I not going to hold back, you ready bitch boy" "Yes Master fuck me use me as your cum dumpster" I nod and ram my dick in his tail hole he yell in pleasure I reach down and untie his front paws "Thank you master" I didn't say anything I start ramming his tail hole hard all could be heard were Pi moans and wet slaps I will cover him in my cum I will make it be know who this pikachu belongs to, I grab his hips and ram his tail as I hard as I can "Harder master fuck me like a bitch in heat" I keep ramming his tail hole so good so tight "Master I'm close" "Good close I'm to" I push hard and came I made sure some went into his ass and I pull out and mark my pikachu I untie his bottom paws Pi was still on his sexual high once he came down I flip him over "Alpha you did not untie my tail" I smile "I know cause I want to fuck you again" he seem shock "Please alpha no more" I smile "I just messing with you ok I already mark you" I then un tie his tail he had a few ropes burns once he was free he felt asleep I flip over to his stomach I was already close again might as well cum on the rest of his body I start jacking off and his body was driving me crazy while he was cover in my cum I close my eyes and cum on his stomach and chest I hope you enjoy being my sex toy I'm sleepy, time for sleep damn he look good cover in cum I fall slowly fall asleep

I woke up and Pi woke up a few mins later "Tray my everything is sore" I smile "You said "Use you like a sex toy, well stay in bed I bring you some breakfast" he nods "Okay alpha" I walk outside of our tent and nomon was up well it time to cook I open the ice box and I pull out some beacon and eggs and some pancake batter before I start I cheek in on Pi "Hey alpha is breakfast ready" I smile "Almost but it going to take a min so go ahead and get some sleep and I wake you when it ready" he smile "Okay master" I laugh "Be right back pet" I walk out of the tent and went over to start cooking about twenty mins later breakfast was ready I walk over to Jet tent and knock on the tent door "Hey Jet I got your and Angel food" a few mins later the tent open "Thanks Tray" "I know you is happy we leaving in the afternoon huh" he smile "Yep see you this afternoon I might be asleep till then" "Alright see you later" I walk away from the tent and grab me and Pi plates I walk in our tent and Pi was sleeping like an angel I hate to wake him "Pi it time to eat" I shake his paw "Oh hey alpha want to play some more" I laugh "No silly it time to eat" he rub his eyes "Oh okay" he sat up and start to eat "So Pi did you enjoy yourself last night" he nod "Oh master I love last night even tho I can't move it was worth it" I smile "Good eat up my little angel" He stretch out and rub hi eyes "Smells really good who made it" well my little pikachu I did" he smile "Not the first time I had something off your in my mouth" I laugh "Well if you like that you going to like this" he start eating "Wow this is so good" I smile "Thanks" I ate to just enjoying a meal with my lovely pikachu, once I was done I ask Pi if he was done he said "Yea" I took Pi and my plate and put them up well since we leaving today I need to go ahead and put this stuff in the cart I grab the rest of Pi's clothes fold them up and put them in the cart I grab my sword and place near the cart I grab on of my bones and pop it into my maw I went near Jet's tent and heard snoring so I left them alone and grab Jet's ice box and sent it in the cart and mines as well I grab some fire wood as well good now I going to just to the lake and bath might as well get Pi to come along I walk into the tent and Pi was laying down again "Love you asleep" he shake his head "Well want to join me for aa bath" he nod "My paws still kind of hurt I wonder why" I laugh "Well do you want me to carry you" his ears twitch "Oh okay I would like that" I pick him up "I hope I not that heavy" I smile "You is light as a feather" he smile and rub his head on my chest I kiss his head and start walking to the lake. We arrive at the lake and I put Pi in the water I bath myself and so did Pi I stop and got an ideal "Hey Pi you bath me last time how about I bath you" he smile really big "Oh yes Tray please" I chuckle "Sure" I walk over to Pi and start bathing him I start with his back using my claws to make sure I get the dirt out of his fur and then I flip him over and start washing him again while the whole time he purring the whole time "You like your alpha paws on your body huh" he smile "Oh yes I do" I was done with his chest and stomach move to his sheath I start rubbing there and his purrs turn into moans I keep rubbing his sheath and his moans got louder "Ha you still want to play huh" he nods I smile and flip him over and start washing his cute yellow butt and he have not stop moaning I stop I would fuck him again but it almost time to go I carry Pi back to camp and into my tent I put his clothes back on with the red and blue shirt and a blue shorts "My alpha knows show to take care me" "Yep well we can just relax till it time to go" I sat down and Pi put his earring back in then he sat on my lap and push me back to lie on my back then he laid on top of me he close his eyes and I just lie there waiting till it time to go

 **Chapter four coming soon have a nice day**


End file.
